Sasuke Mau Kawin
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata menikah juga. Suasana haru penuh kebahagiaan menyelimuti keluarga Hyuuga. Kalau keluarga Uchiha, terutama Sasuke, gimana? Hal-hal di luar dugaan terjadi pada calon mempelai pria, bahkan malam pertama mereka pun... Bisa dibilang ini lanjutannya Sasuke Mau Gaya. OOC parah.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC parah –fanfic tanpa OOC bagai taman tak berbunga, hahaha-, AU, crack pair, EYD parah, bahasa seenak author, agak maksa, gila, AN panjang banget, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Gak suka silakan injek tombol back.

**Summary: **Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya menikah juga. Suasana haru penuh kebahagiaan menyelimuti keluarga Hyuuga. Kalau keluarga Uchiha, terutama Sasuke, gimana? Hal-hal di luar dugaan terjadi pada calon mempelai pria, bahkan malam pertama mereka pun…

.

.

Setelah melewati masa pacaran hampir tiga tahun, Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya akan menikah. Peristiwa enam bulan lalu ketika mobil jeep yang dibeli Sasuke mogok pada waktu upacara hari jadi Hansip –yang membuat Sasuke malu ga ketulungan-, hanyalah masalah kecil bagi hubungan mereka. Sasuke cuma jadi bulan-bulanan si kakak ganteng, Itachi. Dan dapat omelan plus kuahnya dari Neji. Karena menurut Neji adalah hal yang memalukan bagi seorang pemuda yang menyandang status kekasih seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke pasrah saja diomelin Neji. Dia nyadar hal itu tidak seberapa ketimbang akibat yang akan dia dapatkan, kalau Hiashi dan Neji tahu kembang-kembang yang dia bawa ketika ngapelin Hinata pas malam Jum'at, adalah kembang yang dia jarah dari kuburan.

Berbagai prosesi menjelang pernikahan telah dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Mulai dari acara pengajian, siraman, hingga sungkeman meminta restu untuk menikah dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah membesarkan mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang kepada orang tua masing-masing, yang dilakukan kedua calon mempelai di rumah masing-masing.

Setelah melewati berbagai prosesi di atas, juga melewati masa pingitan selama 7 hari yang dilakukan oleh kedua calon pengantin –khusus Hinata yang dianjurkan berpuasa selama dipingit-, akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana mereka akan terikat sebagai suami istri.

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat begitu anggun dengan memakai baju pengantin model kebaya berwarna biru muda, yang dibuat desainer kondang dari negeri tenggaranya Asia, Adji Natanegara Natabata, yang dulu juga mendesain baju pengantin saat mantan author –Agus Harimurti- melangsungkan pernikahan.

Hinata terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan. Aura positif memancar begitu kuat, hasil puasa 7 hari selama dipingit, menambah kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Hiashi yang berdiri di belakang Hinata, mengusap wajah tua, namun tampan miliknya. Mencegah air mata keluar. Bahagia tapi juga sedih. Tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ayah dari anak perempuan telah usai. Setelah membesarkan Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang selama 21 tahun, akhirnya dia harus rela melepaskan anak gadisnya untuk pergi dan membangun kehidupannya sendiri. Menikahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke, dan harus rela kehilangan Hinata dalam pengertian yang lain.

"Kamu terlihat begitu cantik, mirip almarhumah ibumu," Hiashi menyentuh lembut kedua pundak putrinya dan memperhatikan pantulan mereka di cermin.

"A-ayah…," rasa haru membuat suara Hinata bergetar.

"Tanggung jawab ayah padamu telah usai ketika proses akadan nanti. Tapi, ayah tetaplah ayahmu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan pertalian darah kita sebagai ayah dan anak. Kamu harus memberitahu ayah kalau suamimu berlaku kasar dan aneh-aneh." Hiashi meremas lembut kedua pundak Hinata.

"Mengabdilah dengan baik pada suamimu. Kalian harus saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing, dan kalian harus saling melengkapi…," adalah kalimat yang menjadi awal dari berbagai pesan sang ayah untuk anak gadisnya yang akan mengarungi hidup berumah tangga.

.

Sementara itu suasana di kediaman Uchiha terlihat sibuk siap-siap untuk pergi ke kediaman calon pengantin perempuan untuk melakukan akad nikah. Tapi yang seharusnya menjadi raja sehari malah belum muncul-muncul juga.

"Itachi, coba kamu lihat adikmu di kamarnya!" Mikoto yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menunggu Sasuke mulai ngomel-ngomel, " dandan aja lama banget. Masa makai setelan Adji Natanegara Natabata saja butuh waktu seharian?"

Tidak mau dapat ciuman sandal high heelsnya Mas Yongki Komaladi yang lagi dipakai Mami Mikoto, Itachi langsung ngibrit ke kamar adik tercinta sambil ngabsen isi kebun binatang, yang tentu saja dialamatkan pada raja untuk hari itu.

Tanpa rasa perikepintuan, Itachi yang punya dua garis kedewasaan di wajahnya ini membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar adiknya.

"Apaan sih, masuk ke kamar orang kaya suku barbar aja?!" Semprot Sasuke yang akan memakai kemeja putihnya.

"Mama sudah ngomel-ngomel, kamu disuruh cepetan," Itachi merhatiin adiknya yang menyemprotkan sesuatu ke kedua ketiaknya. "Cepetan Sas, nanti kita telat ke acara akadannya," ujar Itachi tidak sabar.

"Kalau begitu kalian duluan saja. Jangan boleh bubar acaranya kalau aku belum datang."

"Ya sudah, kami berangkat dulu." Itachi melangkah meninggalkan kamar adik. Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa mobil dengan lambang Uchiwa meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

.

Sasuke baru selesai memakai dasi kupu-kupunya, ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka secara kasar oleh tiga orang bertopeng sarung hitam kotak-kotak. Sasuke dan tiga orang yang berprofesi sebagai maling itu sama-sama terkejut.

Tiga orang bertopeng sarung hitam kotak-kotak itu tidak menyangka kalau rumah yang mereka kira kosong, malah menyisakan Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi orang paling bahagia pada hari itu.

"Eh, kalian maling, ya?!" ujar Sasuke setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Gawat! Tidak boleh ada saksi mata, kita habisi dia!" kata salah satu dari tiga orang bertopeng sarung hitam kotak-kotak.

Mereka terlibat perkelahian sengit. Sasuke sempat melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Satu jam lagi dia harus berada di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga untuk akad nikah. Penghulunya jadwalnya padat, soalnya hari itu penghulunya harus menikahkan 20 pasangan.

Sasuke menendang salah seorang yang terdekat dengan pintu, kemudian segera keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Segera saja tiga orang itu menyusul keluar kamar, tapi di koridor itu kosong dan tidak ada suara orang yang berlari. Namun, salah satu dari tiga orang bertopeng sarung hitam kotak-kotak itu mendongak ke langit-langit koridor. Dia agak terkejut ketika menemukan Sasuke bergaya ala Spiderman di langit-langit koridor dengan bertumpu pada tangan dan kaki yang melekat di tembok.

Tiga maling bertopeng sarung hitam kotak-kotak itu pun ikutan nebeng di langit-langit layaknya Spiderman. Perkelahian sengit terjadi di langit-langit koridor yang sempit. Dua orang berhasil dijatuhkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke yang diburu waktu mengacuhkan satu orang lagi. Dia melompat turun, berlari sekuat tenaga ke halaman depan, di mana mobilnya yang berwarna kuning mentereng terparkir.

Segera Sasuke melajukan mobilnya, menyetir bagaikan Michael Schumacher di jalan raya yang hari itu terlihat ajaib. Bagaimana tidak ajaib, kalau yang melintas di jalan raya bukan hanya mobil, motor, dan sejenis kendaraan normal lainnya. Ada tank militer, mesin untuk membajak sawah yang telah dimodifikasi hingga bisa dinaiki penggunanya, pesawat pun juga ada.

Akhirnya tiba juga Sasuke di kediaman Hyuuga untuk akadan. Namun, ketika di depan pintu Sasuke dihadang Neji. Tatapannya menusuk, meminta penjelasan keterlambatannya. "_Sorry,_ Ji…, tadi ada masalah kecil. Nanti setelah akadan, akan aku ceritakan."

"Bukan itu," ujar Neji yang malah membuat Sasuke menatap bingung, "kamu pasti ngebut," tebakan Neji ditanggapi anggukan. "ketiakmu tetap kering, kan?" Neji memberi tatapan menyelidik, terutama pada area ketiak Sasuke.

"Apapun aktivitasku, ketiakku tetap kering!" Ujar Sasuke mantap dan tentu saja diijinkan lewat oleh Neji.

.

Setelah akad nikah di pagi hari, juga resepsi pernikahan yang digelar sore harinya, malamnya tentu saja malam pertama mereka yang sakral. Malam di mana Hinata menyerahkan mahkota yang dia jaga dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mereka berdua sudah mandi, sudah wangi. Hinata yang memakai gaun tidur warna ungu telah berbaring di ranjang yang ditaburi kelopak mawar. Terlihat jelas kalau dia gugup, takut, dan penasaran. Sasuke membimbing Hinata membaca doa membuat anak, dengan harapan kalau penyatuan mereka ini membuat Hinata hamil, mereka akan dikaruniai anak yang baik dan berguna bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh pakaian Hinata telah tergeletak di pinggir ranjang, bahkan ada yang tergeletak di lantai. Tak lama, baju Sasuke menyusul terbang bebas jatuh ke lantai. Hanya ada suara desahan mereka yang memburu, tangan-tangan yang bergerak kesana kemari. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata merasa Sasuke berhenti membelai dan menciuminya. Penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke yang menghentikan aksinya, Hinata membuka mata. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kesulitan membuka gesper yang dia pakai.

Hinata duduk dan mencoba membantu melepas gesper, "Kenapa masih memakai gesper segala, sih? Ribet, deh…," protes Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke minta maaf dengan nafas yang memburu dan kesabaran yang makin menipis. Karena satu menit dicoba dibuka tetap tidak bisa, akhirnya Hinata mengambil gunting di laci meja rias dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Mengerti maksud Hinata, Sasuke segera menggunting ikat pinggangnya.

Akhirnya terjun bebas juga celana laknat Sasuke. Dia sudah ambil ancang-ancang akan menyerang Hinata, tapi dilihatnya Hinata malah menjauh sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut. Hinata ilang feeling dan Sasuke menatap kebingungan.

"Kenapa Sasuke belum disunat?" suara Hinata mencicit dan bergetar karena rasa kecewa, matanya tampak basah. Malam sakral yang dia tunggu-tunggu harus tertunda dulu.

"Apa?" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

Dan malam itu Sasuke mendapat kuliah gratis dari istrinya tentang penting dan manfaatnya disunat. Hinata juga mengultimatum kalau tidak akan melakukan malam pertama sebelum Sasuke disunat.

.

END

.

.

Saya ngerasa sedikit maksa, deh :/ Tapi udah mentok segini ini, hiks. Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan. Dan apaan ada si keren Agus Harimurti?! #siap2 kabur sebelum ditangkap Paspampres. Lagian, Sasuke aneh banget. Doanya bikin anak bisa, tapi malah belum disunat, ckckc #nguyel2 Sasuke. Dan karena saya ini ga suka kekerasan, jadi maklum aja kalo perkelahiannya kaya gitu #alasan. Maaf, limenya super buram, saya ga bisa ngintipin mereka, hehehe. Lagian, saya masih di bawah umur #ngumpet.

Ada yang familiar dengan endingnya? Ya, hampir mirip dengan ending C'mon, Please SAY SAH! Karya Aiko Fusui. Ketika publish fic Sasuke Mau Gaya, saya sudah menyiapkan sekuel dengan ending yang seperti ini. Hampir tidak jadi nerusin fic ini karena takut disangka plagiat, tapi kata sahabat saya, kalau emang orisinal, tetap tidak akan sama #meluk2 dia. Saya kembalikan sama yang baca aja, hehehe.

Semoga menghibur dan terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
